


Facing the Sheriff

by Kleineganz



Series: Unexpected Mates [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Everyone wants to protect Stiles, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Sherrif Stilinski is so confused, Stiles is 17, getting caught, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: Sheriff Stilinski sees Derek drag his son down a dark alley. He wasn't prepared for what he discovered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad everyone liked my first Teen Wolf story. Here's another cute one-shot that came to me that ties in with the last story.

Stiles and Derek have been sneaking around for several months now. Stiles had been too afraid to tell his dad about his relationship with Derek, and so they snuck kisses in back alleys and met up for a night here or there whenever Stiles was able to say he was sleeping over at Scott’s. He was afraid to tell his dad because it would lead to other questions…questions he was not prepared to answer, about things he was not prepared for his father to know.

So when Sheriff Stilinski saw Derek drag his son into an alleyway one Saturday afternoon, he immediately stopped his patrol car and ran after them, thinking Derek was about to harm his son. He was shocked to find, instead, that Stiles was very passionately and enthusiastically kissing Derek.

“Stiles!” the Sherrif shouted, startling them. “What the hell is going on here? Derek, get away from my son!”

Derek let go of Stiles and put his hands up, backing away from his mate. Stiles looked flushed, a mix of arousal and embarrassment on his face. “Dad! Aw man, this wasn’t how I wanted you to find out…”

“Find out about what? That you’re gay? Or that you’re… _dating_ Derek Hale?” the Sherrif asked pointedly. “I do hope that kissing is about as far as you’ve gotten!”

Stiles blushed a deeper red, unable to look his father in the eye.

The Sheriff pulled out his gun then and aimed it directly at Derek. “Derek Hale, you are under arrest for the statutory rape of a minor. You have the right to remain silent…” began the Sheriff as he advanced on Derek.

“Wait, dad! No!” Stiles cried out. “It’s not like that!”

“Stiles, you know very well you are underage,” the Sheriff said as he closed in on Derek, who willingly allowed himself to be handcuffed. “As Sheriff I can’t very well allow myself to look the other way, when this…this…man is molesting my child!”

“Dad, he wasn’t molesting me,” Stiles yelled. “He saved my life dad!”

The Sheriff looked at his son in confusion.

“Dad, come with us to Dr. Deaton’s office,” Stiles suggested. “He can help explain everything, okay?”

“What’s Alan got to do with any of this?” the Sheriff asked.

“Just trust me, dad,” Stiles pleaded. “Please?”

The Sheriff sighed. “Alright we’ll go there first, but he remains under arrest.”

Derek was shoved unceremoniously into the backseat of the Sherriff’s cruiser. Stiles tried to join him but his father pulled him away and indicated with merely a look that he was sitting in the front passenger seat instead. After getting in the car, Stiles turned around and silently mouthed “I’m sorry” to his mate as the Sheriff rounded his car.

***

When they arrived at Dr. Deaton’s clinic, it was thankfully quiet. Derek was hauled from the backseat still in handcuffs while Stiles ran in to summon the druid. When Alan came out from the back and he saw the panicked look on Stiles’ face and the Sheriff dragging Derek in with handcuffs he sighed and shook his head. “You still haven’t told him, have you? And you got caught?”

“Yeah, that pretty much sums it up,” Stiles admitted, ducking his head in embarrassment. “I was hoping you’d help explain what’s going on?”

Alan nodded. “Come on into the back, all of you,” he invited them in, opening the mountain ash door so Derek could get past. Alan then went to turn his sign to _closed_ before following them back.

“Alright, can someone please explain what’s going on?” the Sheriff asked in annoyance.

“I suggest you uncuff Derek,” Alan recommended. “This is going to be a long story.”

***

Alan began by sharing a bit of Beacon Hills history and going back to the Hale House fire, before revealing that the Hale family were a pack of werewolves. The Sheriff sat in stunned silence as all three explained about what had gone down between the Argents and the Hales, including who and what they were.

“So that means Derek is a…werewolf?” the Sheriff asked skeptically.

“Go on, show him,” Alan encouraged.

Derek transformed himself into his were form, startling the Sheriff. “Holy shit!”

Derek quickly returned to his human form, hoping the Sheriff would calm down again.

The Sheriff got up and paced in frustration, running a hand through his hair. “Werewolves are real?” he asked rhetorically.

“Yeah dad, and Scott is one too,” Stiles said.

“Wait, your best friend Scott is a werewolf? And the Argents are werewolf hunters? But isn’t he dating Allison Argent? Does she know?” the Sheriff asked, confused.

“Yeah, she and her dad both know. Scott and Allison broke up,” Stiles says. “They loved each other but it was too dangerous for them to be together because of who they are.”

“Relationships between weres and humans are possible,” Derek interjected. “But they are very difficult to maintain because there is always someone out there hunting us.”

“And yet you want to put my son’s life in jeopardy?” the Sheriff yelled in frustration.

“Now hang on, there’s more you need to know,” Alan said, trying to placate the Sheriff.

So the Sheriff sat back down. “I don’t know how much more of this I can take. Knowing my son was raped by a werewolf is already pretty hard to take.”

“It wasn’t rape, dad,” Stiles insisted. “I consented to it. No one forced me.”

“It’s statutory rape because of your age,” the Sheriff argued. “And I know you know that!”

“There were extenuating circumstances,” Alan began to explain. “I was actually aware of it and made sure that Stiles was fully consenting before it happened.”

“You were there?” the Sheriff look at Alan suspiciously. “And you didn’t stop them?”

“No, I didn’t. I couldn’t,” Alan said. “Stiles life depended on it.”

The Sheriff looked even more confused.

“Do you remember that night, when the Sheriff’s office was attacked, when all those deputies were killed?” Stiles asked his dad. “That night, Derek and I were temporarily paralyzed and I was…sort of thrown on top of Derek for a few minutes, and then we laid next to each other for quite a while after that.”

“Ok, and so, you fell in love over shared trauma?” the Sheriff asked, trying to make sense of everything.

“Not quite,” Stiles shook his head. “After everything was over and the killings stopped, I didn’t see Derek for several weeks. He was avoiding me.”

“Then Derek came to me,” Alan continued. “He was quite ill at the time, and I surmised that Stiles was as well. It was clear that they had imprinted on each other, and it turns out that Stiles was born to be a compatible mate for Derek. Once they scented each other, their respective biologies took over.”

The Sheriff shook his head, still confused.

“Basically, Stiles went into heat, and Derek went into rut,” Alan continued to explain. “He and Derek had to mate, to have sex, or else Stiles would surely have died, and very likely Derek would have as well.”

“Look,” Derek interrupted. “I tried to stay away from Stiles. I never wanted him to get hurt because of me. If we hadn’t imprinted on each other like we did, I would still be staying away from him. I care about him too much to let him come to harm.”

The Sheriff looked at Derek then. He really looked and saw the love and sincerity in his eyes. Then he looked at Stiles and saw how much love he had for Derek. Finally, he slumped in defeat, realizing he couldn’t keep them apart. Not now.

“Fine, I won’t arrest Derek,” the Sherrif sighed. “But no more hanky panky until Stiles is eighteen!”

“Um well, about that,” Stiles blushed.

“Oh now what?” the Sheriff sighed in exasperation.

“Well, I still go into heats every month and I kind of need that hanky panky to get through it,” Stiles explained. “Um also I’m not really human anymore.”

Stiles transformed then, revealing his werewolf form to his dad.

The Sheriff jumped away from his son then looking at Derek in horror. “You had to turn him too?”

“Unfortunately, yeah,” Derek said. “I’m sorry Sheriff Stilinski. I really am. I never wanted any of this to happen. But please believe me, I love your son very much. I would give my life to keep him safe.”

“Aww, Der,” Stiles cried as he ran over and hugged his mate, still in his werewolf form.

“Well now that we have all of that out of the way,” Alan sighed. “There is one more thing you all need to know.”

“Now what?!” Stiles, Derek and the Sheriff all said simultaneously.

“You all better sit down,” Alan said. “Look, this entire situation was always very rare. Having a human this strongly compatible with an Alpha werewolf rarely happens. When it does it’s almost always a female human and a male Alpha.”

“So, gay werewolves don’t exist?” Stiles joked as he slowly transformed back to human.

“That’s not it,” Alan tried to explain. “Generally this compatibility happens because the children produced will be special. A mating between true mates like this often results in exceptional werewolves, perhaps even True Alphas.”

“Well, okay, so Derek and I won’t be able to produce kids,” Stiles shrugged. “I’m okay with that.”

“That’s the thing,” Alan continued. “When the human’s compatibility is with a male Alpha, something extraordinary happens if they are turned by _their_ Alpha.”

“Like what? I can get pregnant?” Stiles said smiling as he continued to joke.

Alan looked at him seriously, and the humor drained out of Stiles’ expression.

“Wait, whoa, no way!?” Stiles said in shock. Derek just looked at his mate with awe.

“You’re telling us that Stiles could one day carry my pups?” Derek asked, tugging Stiles into a tighter embrace.

“Yes,” Alan said as he went to a cabinet and pulled out a small bottle of pills. “That’s exactly what I’m saying. Which is why I’ve mixed this up for you Stiles. It’s a special form of birth control. It’s designed especially for male werewolves who are like you, carriers. So you don’t have to worry about having children until you’re both ready.”

The Sheriff just stood there completely dumbfounded for several moments. “My son could actually have gotten pregnant?”

Alan nodded. “It was unlikely in the first few months, as his body adjusted to its new role. However, he really should start taking the birth control now to prevent any pregnancies.”

“Thank you, Dr. Deaton. I’ll start taking these right away. Do I take them daily like girls do?” Stiles asked.

“Yes, one every day,” Dr. Deaton replied. “Try to take them around the same time each day and take them throughout your heats as well. Especially throughout your heats, as that’s when you are most likely to get pregnant.”

Stiles was palming over his flat stomach, as if he were trying to imagine a baby bulge there. “How is this even possible? I don’t even have a uterus, do I?”

“I had a feeling you’d ask me that,” Alan replied as he reached for a book and opened it. “I dug around for some illustrations of a male carrier. Since you won’t develop vaginal canal, any child bearing will have to occur through your anus.”

All three men in the room winced at that, as they leaned in to look at the illustration. “As you can see, carriers do develop a uterus and a cervical opening forms several inches inside the anus. This generally stays closed most of the time, but opens wide during a carrier’s heat, which is why it’s so easy to become pregnant then, especially when the Alpha knots their mate.”

Stiles and Derek both blush and look sheepishly at each other at the mention of knotting. Stiles flicked his eyes up at his dad who just stepped back, stunned. “That is far more than I ever wanted to know, regarding both my son’s anatomy and his sex life.”

“Sorry dad,” Stiles apologized. “You gotta believe us, we didn’t plan any of this. Apparently, my body was just genetically designed to be Derek’s mate. It was, literally, fate.”

“Yeah, yeah I get it,” Sheriff Stilinski sighed. “Well, you might as well join us for dinner then Derek, since you’re practically my son-in-law now.”

“Oh yeah, um, about that,” Derek stuttered, embarrassed. “This isn’t exactly how I pictured doing this but I might as well since we’re all here.”

Everyone stared at Derek for a moment while he tried to compose himself. “Sheriff Stilinski, I would like to formally ask for your son’s hand in marriage.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped open in shock when he realized what Derek was saying.

Derek looked at Stiles and took his hand. “I know this isn’t very romantic but I really want to make us official in every way.”

Stiles and Derek both look at the Sheriff and he just looked flabbergasted. Then he looked at their joined hands and hopeful expressions and Stiles turned the puppy-eyes on him (which had a completely new meaning now, the Sheriff realized).

“Not until Stiles is eighteen,” the Sheriff said sternly, before smiling. “And as long as you promise to be good to my son, then, yes. You have my blessing.”

Everyone took a collective sigh of relief before Derek went down on one knee. “I don’t have a ring but Stiles Stilinski, will you marry me?”

Stiles got the biggest, goofiest grin on his face when he sank to his knees, nodding frantically. “Yeah, Derek. I’ll marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Omega anatomy: http://i.imgur.com/eR6orC3.png   
> Note: Omega anatomy inspired from this original illustration: http://pilgrimkitty.tumblr.com/post/50120211804/221babyblog-an-explanation-of-omega-anatomy  
> I changed the original image to fit closer to my head-canon of Male Omega anatomy.


End file.
